


Hurts So Good

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Butt Plugs, Cock Piercing, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Filthy, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masochism, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, Hog didn’t much care whether Junkrat talked or not. The hours spent slowly eating up ground in the middle of nowhere were just as meaningless with or without chatter, and if Roadhog was entirely honest with himself he probably enjoyed the constant buzz of noise from the skinny man beside him.</p><p>//This is an excuse for filthy D/s smut with the Big Nasty and the Smol Nasty. Very explicitly kinky, but with out-loud consent negotiation to make it all hot and fun. Hog gets interested, Rat gets interested back, and they do it. They do it hard. Also LOTS of size kink in this one. That's the main kink tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All things considered, Hog didn’t much care whether Junkrat talked or not. The hours spent slowly eating up ground in the middle of nowhere were just as meaningless with or without chatter, and if Roadhog was entirely honest with himself he probably enjoyed the constant buzz of noise from the skinny man beside him. It was as familiar as the engine roar of his chopper, now, and though his responses were rare, he figured the Rat knew he was welcome to blather on, if only because Roadhog hadn’t cuffed him yet.

The heat always dropped as soon as the sun hit the horizon and disappeared, and as the sand oozed that last of its warmth from its endless surface, Roadhog would nod towards a place to stop and Junkrat would agree. Usually it was just the remnants of a building or wall, enough to cut the wind and provide a corner to shelter in. They would flip a coin for first watch, not trusting the remains of brick and stone to keep them entirely safe, and Rat or Hog would stretch out on the worn-out sleeping bag to catch what little rest there was to have.

The sheer size of the landscape put everything far enough apart that they could count on days of a similar rhythm on any particular excursion. It was comfortable enough with one another-- they knew where they needed to go, and they fought well when the desert rose up in one form or another to try and beat them back. Roadhog was more than a little surprised at himself when the peaceful monotony was interrupted by an interest he hadn’t felt for… Well, it was a little hard to mark days lately. However much time had passed, interest stirred again low in his stomach, and with only one other body in the wasteland it wasn’t hard to figure out what had inspired it.

Junkrat wasn’t exactly the type Hog would have anticipated wanting to bed. Hell, it wasn’t like the Rat was the epitome of anyone’s “type” with his gangly limbs and the soot forever scrubbed into his skin. He stank of sweat and dirt and when he curled up behind Roadhog to sleep he twitched and kicked in a way that was far more annoying than endearing. But, all the same, Roadhog couldn’t get his mind out of the filthy place it had settled. When Junkrat stripped down to nothing for the rare wash they could afford, Roadhog stared without even bothering to hide it. It wasn’t as though there was anything else to focus on except for the occasional lizard or insect, but even so it didn’t take long for Junkrat to notice his gaze.

Whether the Rat had been harboring his own interest or just been inspired, Roadhog had no idea. It didn’t take long for his behavior to change. Only a few days after Rat had caught his eye at the puddle that he’d been washing in and given him a smirk, Roadhog found himself gazing out into the desert when he heard behind him the soft sound of his breathing growing more labored and the rub of fabric against skin in an easily recognizable rhythm.

Spending so much time together, it wasn’t anywhere near the first time he’d heard Junkrat jerking one out in the middle of the night, but it was the first time he’d glanced around to see the other man looking at him instead of curled up tight and turned away. Junkrat lifted his chin slightly, almost a challenge.

“You want some of this?” he said, his voice loud and sharp in the relative silence of the emptiness. Roadhog tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, almost tempted to turn back around and ignore him, just to see how mad he’d get. But, as blunt as Rat had been, he did want some of that. He took a moment to just appreciate his own wretched taste, then pivoted slightly in place to reach out and clap a hand on Junkrat’s shoulder.

The Rat flinched for an instant, perhaps expecting violence as an answer, but Roadhog just pulled him firmly onto his back from where he’d been lying on his shoulder. His organic hand was shoved down the front of his shorts and they were tented out a little by his fist under the fabric. In the flimsy light of the moon, he was washed out and pale, but his teeth flashed in a smirk as he arched to put himself a little more on display.

“Take those off,” Roadhog said, and the rasp in his own voice made him wonder how long it had actually been since he’d used it for more than a grunt. Junkrat raised an eyebrow.

“Bossy!” His face lit at his own cleverness as he added, “Maybe you shoulda been Road-cow an’--”

Hog made a soft noise in the back of his throat and Junkrat, miraculously, didn’t keep pushing. Perhaps he wasn’t sure how determined Roadhog was to go through with this and feared he would drive him off with too much chatter. Lucky for him, Hog wasn’t going to let much deter him and he just reached down to wrap his fingers around Junkrat’s wrist, jerking it away from where it was slid under his waistband.

Roadhog’s fingers were large enough to wrap effortlessly around Junkrat’s slim wrist, and the wiry strength of Rat’s arm wasn’t much compared to Roadhog’s treetrunk solidity. There had been plenty of moments when Roadhog slung the smaller man over his shoulder or jerked him out of harm’s way, but he’d never pinned him before and as his hand pressed Junkrat’s wrist to the surface of the sleeping bag, he saw a strange expression cross his face.

“I said take them off,” Roadhog said, the gravel in his voice a bit more intentional this time. He didn’t miss the twitch of Junkrat’s hips.

“You want ‘em off so bad, make it happen.” Junkrat lifted his flesh leg and shoved the sole of his foot up against Roadhog’s bare chest. His foot was calloused and rough, not to mention filthy, and Roadhog used his other hand to snatch his ankle. It was easy enough to drag Junkrat over to him, though the other hissed a little in annoyance, starting to squirm. Roadhog paused, then jerked Junkrat into his lap, leaving him awkwardly splayed across his crossed legs. Rat started to roll to the side as if to get away, but Roadhog knew him and knew he was barely making a real effort. Releasing his ankle, Roadhog splayed his broad fingers across Junkrat’s throat, his palm wide enough to pin his chest down. A frantic pulse fluttered against his fingers, barely discernable through his callouses, but Junkrat stank more of arousal than fear.

“Do you want me to stop?” Roadhog asked. Junkrat’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated even more than the low light would have made him expect, and then he shook his head. “You want this?” Junkrat blinked, then looked away.

“Stop askin’.”

“No.” Roadhog slid his hand down to Junkrat’s stomach, feeling his muscles twitch under the pressure. “You have to want it. You have to say so.”

That got Junkrat really squirming for a moment, kicking out without much force and catching Roadhog in the belly. It was a brief tantrum, and Roadhog kept him pinned, trusting that there would be a great deal more biting and swearing if Junkrat really wanted to twist free.

“Fuckin’-- Yes. Just do it,” he spat, as if he weren’t agreeing. He stared determinedly away.

“And if you change your mind?”

Junkrat whipped his head back around to scowl. “I’m not gonna change my mind!”

“Humor me.”

For a moment, Junkrat was quiet, still shifting slightly in place. He brought his hands up to grab at Roadhog’s wrist with both of them, barely able to touch metal fingers to skin around the joint. “M’not gonna break if yer too rough, you piss.” He didn’t meet Roadhog’s gaze. “M’not a fuckin’ flower. Jus’ if I want you off I’ll tell ya to stop.”

“If you say stop, I’ll stop,” Roadhog repeated. Junkrat gave him an annoyed glance.

“That’s what I just fuckin’ said--” Before Junkrat could finish complaining, Roadhog reached with the hand not holding down his chest to grab at the waistband of his shorts. He yanked them down roughly, glad that Junkrat had removed his belt before lying down to sleep. It made it easy to drag them over his narrow hips and off his flailing legs. Junkrat was still draped across Roadhog’s lap, but with his shorts removed he looked instantly more vulnerable. Hair darker than that on his head began just below his navel, though it was sparse and fine. His cock was still mostly soft, laying between his skinny thighs and his hipbones jutted out at the angle he was lying, forced up as he arched backwards over Roadhog’s knee.

Junkrat wriggled as Roadhog grabbed him by the hips, lifting him with only the barest effort to drape him over his lap more effectively. He left Junkrat with his shoulders in the sand, arms splayed to either side, and his legs spread obscenely around Roadhog’s broad body. His huge hands on Junkrat’s narrow hips could easily have caused damage with just a squeeze, and Roadhog felt heat begin to pool between his own legs. Just his thumb was thicker than Junkrat’s hardening length, and he traced over his hipbone with a fingernail, making Junkrat whine in what was obviously displeasure.

“Don’t fuckin’-- Hog, don’t tease--” Junkrat tried to roll to the side, to get some measure of shelter from Roadhog’s gaze and touch, but he was truly immobilized without much fiercer fighting. Roadhog’s belly was wide and solid between his knees, and he couldn’t close himself off. Silent, Roadhog squeezed Junkrat’s hips, making him gasp at the taste of that pressure. “Oh, fuck--fuckfuck--” As he squirmed down, his ass pressed up against Roadhog’s cock where it was swelling in his pants. Junkrat stilled.

“Realized what you got yourself into, huh?” Roadhog said, and Junkrat stared at him for a second before reaching out to bat at his arm.

“Have I mentioned I top? Exclusively. Always,” he said, thrusting his hips up. His cock was red and swollen despite not having been touched yet, curving a little to one side on his stomach. “I’m-- I’m--”

“You’re going to take my cock.” Roadhog’s voice was calm and flat. “We’ll go slow. We’ll take the time we need to. But you’ve needed it for awhile now.”

There was no way to describe Junkrat’s response except as a moan. He melted a little, his hands falling back to frame his head as he turned a little to the side. For a second, he almost looked demure, then he spat. “Then stop fuckin’ wasting my time!”

Roadhog snorted softly, shaking his head, then released of his hands to draw a finger along Junkrat’s length, making him shiver and catch his lip in his teeth. “I’m not here to pleasure you, Rat. I’m going to fuck you. If you get off on it, that’s up to you.” Under his fingertip, Junkrat’s cock twitched and Roadhog knew he was exploring down the right path. “You’d like that, too. You want to be a little fuckhole--”

Before he could go on, Junkrat whined, “Do it-- fuck, just-- don’t tease me--”

“You’re mine,” Roadhog replied. “I can do anything I want to you.”

He kept Junkrat over his lap like that for a while longer, until he was just gasping curses and rocking his hips up. There was a line of wet smeared across his belly and dripping off over his hip by the time Roadhog slid his hands down to his thighs and spread him a bit wider. Junkrat snarled in protest, but he hadn’t come close to asking for Roadhog to stop, or even truly trying to kick away.

Roadhog bent forward a little, his hands curling under Junkrat’s ass and lifting him up so he could press what amounted to a kiss to his cock. Through the mask, it was really just a nudge, but he could breath in the smell of his arousal mixed with dirt and sweat. 

“Ya gonna take that off?” Junkrat managed, unable to really lift his head in the awkward, upside-down position, but trying anyway. “Ya can’t blow me with that shit on yer face.” Hog lifted an eyebrow, trusting Junkrat to pick up on it from his silence. The smaller man was still, then squirmed in Hog’s grip. “Okay-- okay, I get it. Not here for my pleasure.”

Roadhog let him slip down then in a controlled fall, laying him out in front of him. He gave Junkrat a moment to collect himself as he turned, grabbing for the pack he’d placed against the wall. It hadn’t been too hard to come by some slick at the last depot they’d stopped in, and with how much he’d anticipated pounding Junkrat senseless he’d been fairly motivated to keep track of it. When he turned back, Junkrat was kneeling back on his heels, watching Roadhog with an almost wary expression. Surprisingly, he hadn’t brought a hand to his cock, despite the teasing Roadhog had subjected him to.

“It’s not gonna fit,” he said flatly. “You can talk big about usin’ me an’ all but there’s a fuckin’ physical limit here an’--”

“Trust me,” Roadhog said, leaving just as little room for argument. 

Junkrat shook his head. “No-- no, fuckin’-- I haven’t had fuck all in there cept my fingers since fuck knows when and I don’t want you to get all fuckin’ worked up an’ ready for it without--”

“We’ll start with fingers,” Roadhog interrupted, reaching out to catch Junkrat by the chin. It was a possessive gesture, perhaps too intimate, and Junkrat stiffened, his brow knitting. “Trust me.”

He dropped his hand to Junkrat’s hip again, sliding around to give his ass a squeeze. There wasn’t much to grab on to, but it was enough to get Junkrat arching forward and coming up onto his knees. Like that, he could just barely reach to cling to Roadhog’s neck, and he pressed his face into his shoulder, mumbling, “Fuckin’ determined bastard…”

With a firm touch, Roadhog lifted Junkrat’s leg up, leaving him balanced on his peg with his other knee braced against Roadhog’s stomach. It spread Junkrat open enough that Roadhog could slick his fingers and slide them up between his legs, pressing against his hole. Junkrat pressed his forehead into Roadhog’s shoulder, his uneven nails biting into the skin of his neck where he was holding on tight.

“This is the only time it will be this hard,” Roadhog said, starting to rock one slick finger against him. Junkrat was tense, his nerves getting the better of his arousal, and Roadhog knew he needed something to focus on besides tensing up against him. “I’ll keep you fucked open after this. Find a toy and keep it in you so you’ll always be ready.” The leg holding Junkrat up trembled slightly, and Roadhog felt his hole tense a bit more, then relax against the blunt tip of his finger. “You want that? Want to be a nice hole for me to fuck?”

He felt Junkrat nod an instant before the resistance eased enough for him to start working his way inside. Junkrat hadn’t been kidding about being tight. It was nearly painful as Junkrat spasmed around his finger and whined against his neck, shaking his head.

“No, no, no--” he gasped, and Roadhog put his free hand to the small of his back, supporting him.

“Does that mean stop?” he asked, holding very still. He felt Junkrat draw in a long, shaky breath, then shake his head. It wasn’t enough. “Rat, tell me to keep going.”

“No--” Junkrat said, arching forward a little and hissing as the motion shifted him on the finger barely inside him. “Can’t.” His nails drew reddening lines over the back of Roadhog’s neck. “I like it. Hurts. Please.”

“You like it when it hurts,” Roadhog growled, and Junkrat nodded desperately. “You want me to hurt you.”

The nodding continued for an instant until Roadhog pushed his finger in a bit more forcefully and Junkrat yelped in pain. He clawed at Roadhog’s neck, muffling his whines as Roadhog gave his finger a twist. He was still going slow-- permanent damage wouldn’t be any good for either of them, but he was still pressing forward despite the soft litany of “No, no, no--” against his skin.

It seemed to take an eternity until his finger was all the way inside Junkrat’s hole. Roadhog added more lube as he rocked his fist gently, easing in and out only a few centimeters at a time. It would be easy to make Junkrat squeal, to wreck him, and there was a dark place in Roadhog’s chest that wouldn’t have minded, but a far greater part of him wanted to pick the Rat apart at the seams and leave him even more helpless and exposed than torture could.

There was a trickle of blood down the back of Roadhog’s neck where Junkrat’s fingernails had broken the skin, but he didn’t mind. He hadn’t given the poor Rat’s cock more friction than his own squirming could get against Roadhog’s stomach, and he was wound so tight that Roadhog could feel him vibrating. 

“Ask for it,” Roadhog said, and Junkrat’s head lifted slightly.

“Wha--?” he asked, voice thick.

“Ask for me to keep stretching your hole until you can fit my cock.” Roadhog curled his finger slightly, the pressure earning him a soft yelp. “Your filthy, greedy fucking hole needs to be filled.”

“Hog--!” Junkrat almost wailed, his knee buckling slightly and forcing him to press back against Roadhog’s hand. “I want it-- fuckin’ want it, Mako, fuck me--”

His words were choked off as Roadhog started to work in a second finger alongside the first. It went a little more quickly this time as Roadhog learned the limits of the hole he was stretching and worked out just how much pain Junkrat could tolerate without getting too shaky to stand. When he finally had the second finger seated alongside the first, Roadhog slid his hand up to cup the back of his neck, soothing the tremors rattling through him.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said in a low voice, angling his fingers to start drawing them out. Junkrat gasped, his fingers squeezing hard again, but Roadhog didn’t slow. 

“No--” Junkrat whined as Roadhog’s fingers slipped free, leaving him empty and clenching around nothing. Roadhog grabbed him around the waist, pushing him away and onto his back on the sleeping back. Automatically, Junkrat spread his legs, looking at Roadhog with wet, bleary eyes.

As he unbuckled his belt and shoved his clothes down over his hips, Roadhog asked, “What do you want?”

“Cock,” Junkrat said almost at once. Roadhog smirked behind his mask and slid a hand down to draw his length out of his underwear. Junkrat’s eyes focused on it and his lips parted slightly, tension returning to his shoulders. The ring nestled into Roadhog’s slit glinted slightly in the moonlight. “Roadie, s’fuckin’ huge--”

“You’re going to take this.” Roadhog shifted forward, grabbing Junkrat by the hips again and drawing him in. Junkrat reached down between his own legs, his hand almost reaching his cock before Roadhog grabbed his wrist and yanked it away.

“What--?! Why not?” Junkrat demanded, shoving his foot against Roadhog’s thigh. He wrestled for a moment against the hand on his wrist, then huffed, scowling.

“You’re my toy. I’ll tell you when you can get off.”

Junkrat’s cheeks flushed and he arched his back, twisting a little to one side. “You’re fuckin’ kidding me.”

“Be good.” Roadhog gave Junkrat’s wrist a squeeze, then released it. For a second, it looked like Junkrat might reach back between his legs, his expression petulant, then he let his hand fall to his side again.

Roadhog didn’t wait for him to decide to fight again. Grabbing him by the shoulder, he flipped him over onto his stomach again. A nudge got him to bring his knees under him, ass in the air, and Roadhog reached out to press his thumb against the rim of Junkrat’s hole, opening him a little and drawing a helpless shiver out of him.

“Fuckin’ give it to me, you godawful teasing piss-stain--” Junkrat snapped, though there was a tremor to his voice he couldn’t hide. Roadhog shuffled in a little closer on his knees, resting his thick cock against the cleft of Junkrat’s ass. He thumbed across the ring in his cock, then slid the tip down to press against Junkrat’s hole. Even with all the preparation and another splash of lube, it was slow going and Junkrat started to tense away. Roadhog grabbed him by the hips firmly, forcing him to stay where he was and take it as his cock breached him and began to slide inside.

Roadhog paused once Junkrat was firmly impaled on his cock, only about a third of the way inside. Junkrat was panting helplessly, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape, and his fingers kept clenching and releasing against the sleeping bag. Roadhog gave his thigh a light slap, just enough to make a bright noise, and Junkrat moaned and wiggled back towards him slightly. 

“More,” Junkrat groaned, though whether he wanted another smack or more cock wasn’t clear. Roadhog decided he didn’t have to pick and started to push further in, bringing his other hand down more firmly on the opposite side. This time Junkrat yelped more loudly, arching his back and clenching tight around Roadhog’s cock. Roadhog took the opportunity of his lifted head to get a hand around his throat, and he felt him swallow, then moan. 

Junkrat relaxed as Roadhog gripped his neck, keeping him arched and driving his cock slowly into him until he’d bottomed out. His stomach rested against Junkrat’s arched back, and though he couldn’t see his hole stretched around his shaft, he could feel how tight and hot his rim was. That would ease once Roadhog started fucking him regularly, especially if he found a toy to train him with, and he savored the feeling for a moment.

Stroking along the soft spot just behind Junkrat’s jaw, Roadhog started to draw out again with a little more speed. Junkrat’s body was starting to adjust ever so slightly, and it was easier on the next thrust in, even though Junkrat let out a harsh cry at the speed of it. Nevertheless, his cock, which had started to flag a little when Roadhog entered him, was swelling again beneath him. Roadhog could feel it bump against the fingers of the hand wrapped around Junkrat’s hip.

By the time Junkrat had adjusted to the feeling of the cock buried inside him, Roadhog had found a brisk, sharp rhythm. His hips snapped in on each thrust, making Junkrat’s whole body shudder, and he angled down just so, sweeping across Junkrat’s prostate and making his cock leak onto the sleeping bag beneath them. Every once in awhile Roadhog would give Junkrat a sharp slap, making him clench back up and whine wordlessly. He really was an ideal hole to fuck, obedient and tight. Roadhog would have been satisfied with him just being willing, but with how interested he’d been in being used, Roadhog felt like this fuck would only be the start of things.

Finally, though, he felt his tension growing and coiling in his stomach. He released Junkrat’s throat, dropping him down to sprawl gasping and whining on the ground, and drove in at a sharper angle. Junkrat’s whimpers were muffled into the sleeping bag as Roadhog pounded into him, finally slamming into him one last time and spilling inside. Junkrat was tight and small enough that a little of his come spilled out around his shaft, dripping down along his thigh and leaving a little trail in the grime on his skin.

Breathing out hard, Roadhog slid his cock out of Junkrat’s hole, spilling more of his seed across the cleft of his ass. It was messy and wet, and Junkrat’s ass took a moment to recover, clenching around the emptiness he’d left. Trembling, Junkrat turned his head to give Roadhog a pleading look. It was delicious.

“Can I--” Junkrat asked in a rasp, lifting his hand a little towards his swollen, neglected cock. Roadhog was silent for a moment, just looking at him, and Junkrat whined in frustration.

Reaching out, Roadhog drew a finger along the length of Junkrat’s cock, teasing the wet slit with his fingertip for a long moment. Junkrat went boneless and let out another needy moan, trying to thrust towards the not-enough of his touch.

“You would do anything for a chance to come,” Roadhog said, hearing Junkrat nod against the sleeping bag fabric. “I should leave you like this. Desperate and horny. Make you take my cock a few more times before I let you spill.”

“Hog--!” Junkrat groaned, hips wriggling a little as his thighs tensed. “Don’t!”

“Don’t? Don’t let you come?” Roadhog said. Junkrat actually bit the fabric under his cheek to muffle a cry of frustrating.

“Don’t leave me like this!”

Roadhog chuckled, circling the rim of Junkrat’s head with his fingernail. That got him a thick drop of precome that fell to join the wet spot on the sleeping bag.

“You’ve had too much freedom. Coming whenever you want has made you a greedy slut.” Junkrat’s cock twitched at the word, and he nodded. “We should make some rules. Make you better.”

“Yeah-- fuck, yeah, Roadie--” Junkrat was mumbling, nodding, and trying to thrust into the feather-light touch of that huge finger against his cockhead.

“Let’s start with saying that you can’t touch yourself anymore. Only I get to touch this cock.” Roadhog wrapped his massive hand around Junkrat’s length, all but engulfing it. “Who’s cock is it, Jamie?”

Junkrat let out a strangled cry, thrusting helplessly into Roadhog’s fist without being able to get much movement or pleasure. “Yours!” he cried out. “S’your cock, fuck--”  


“Good boy,” Roadhog said, then loosened his fist just enough that Junkrat could thrust into it. As worked up as he was, he only took moments to spill, noisy and desperate as he finally came. Panting, he collapsed forward except for his hips still supported by Roadhog’s hand. 

“You’re lucky I don’t like to break my toys the first time I play with them,” Roadhog said, adjusting Junkrat’s position so he wouldn’t be fully lying in the wet spot he’d made “Otherwise just getting off wouldn’t mean I was done with you.”

Junkrat shivered, curling in on himself a little.

“Ya weren’t bein’ fucking serious about…” he said softly, not looking at Roadhog. Even in the moonlight, there was a darkened handprint visible from a slap to his ass.

“You haven’t said stop yet,” Roadhog replied, and he could see Junkrat tense slightly. “You still can.”

Junkrat was quiet for several seconds. “I’ll think on it.”

Roadhog’s lips twitched up in a smile. “Think on it while you’re on watch. My shift is up.”

As Junkrat complained and dragged his shorts back on, Roadhog stretched out on the patch of sleeping bag not stained with sweat and come. They’d need a new one, it seemed, but if he had his way they could keep this one around for future use. Junkrat settled into the depression in the sand Roadhog had left, staring out at the empty desert, but only a few minutes passed before he scooted back to lean against Roadhog’s belly, sitting upright with his back pressed to his front.

Roadhog looped an around Junkrat’s waist and closed his eyes. It was good to sleep knowing someone was keeping watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning came and with the sun came heat, the kind that baked in and made old sunburns ache. Even Junkrat was quiet as they packed up their things, though if it was in deference to the heat or because he had other things on his mind, Roadhog couldn’t be sure. Either way, he didn’t run his mouth as he climbed into the sidecar and settled into place, dragging a thin-woven blanket over his head to block the sun as he hunkered down.
> 
> //Here it is! More smut! This time with more gross stuff!!

Morning came and with the sun came heat, the kind that baked in and made old sunburns ache. Even Junkrat was quiet as they packed up their things, though if it was in deference to the heat or because he had other things on his mind, Roadhog couldn’t be sure. Either way, he didn’t run his mouth as he climbed into the sidecar and settled into place, dragging a thin-woven blanket over his head to block the sun as he hunkered down.

Roadhog kicked his bike into motion, aiming vaguely away from the sunrise. They would ride for an hour or so before stopping for a meal and to get their bearings. There was a shallow canyon they would hit if they kept aiming west and Roadhog knew heading along it would take them to a small settlement where they could fuel up and find supplies. The tank of water strapped on the back of his bike was starting to sound a bit low as it sloshed and he wouldn’t mind filling it back up before they set out on the next leg of their journey.

Junkrat stayed hidden under his blanket as they road noisily across the dirt. A few birds circled high in the clear sky, but most other animals stayed well away, less interested in the roaring machine than scrounging what food they could from the scrubby brush dotting the landscape. Roadhog wondered if he could manage to sleep under there. Regardless, in the punishing heat it was worthwhile to conserve what energy it was possible to save. 

The canyon arrived sooner than Roadhog expected, and he realized he’d been drifting. It probably wasn’t that safe to let his mind wander, but in the emptiness it was hard to keep focused on the road. Squinting over his shoulder, he aimed the bike towards a darkening of the landscape that he figured was a bank of trees. Even a little shade would be welcome, though likely anything that once lived in this area had been scorched to shit and would be little more than skeletal.

Junkrat reached up to nudge the blanket back, blinking out at the landscape. “We stoppin’?”

“Soon,” Roadhog replied, raising a hand to gesture towards the trees. It only took a few more minutes, and as they drew closer, Roadhog could see that it was made up of maybe half a dozen scorched, gnarled trunks that actually cast a respectable shadow on the packed earth. He brought the bike to a halt, dropping a foot down to brace it upright, and almost as soon as they were stopped he heard Junkrat clambering out of the sidecar. His peg clanged noisily as he flung himself down, making a big show of stretching himself out after being curled into the confined space.

In the sunshine, Roadhog could see bruises on his hips and a few more on his calf. They’d clearly been left by the grip of Roadhog’s fingers, since they were approximately the diameter of a breakfast biscuit, and he felt the tiniest curl of possessive satisfaction ease into his chest. He’d marked him and made him his.

“I’m sore, you piece of shit,” Junkrat called over his shoulder as he limped towards a shady patch at the base of one of the trees. It was his first comment acknowledging that anything had happened the night before, and Roadhog smiled to himself as he swung a leg over the saddle of his bike. He moved to one of the packs, rifling around for their provisions. Behind him, Junkrat eased himself down into a sitting position with a wince. “I told ya it was too damn big and you didn’t fuckin’ listen, mate.”

“It fit,” Roadhog said, proceeding over to drop a couple of packages of ready-to-eat ravioli into Junkrat’s lap. He took a seat with his back against the biggest of the tree-trunks, watching as Junkrat grabbed one of the packages and ripped it open with his teeth. 

“I could be bleedin’ internally for all you know,” Junkrat grumbled, throwing the chemical heat-pack off over his shoulder. He never had the patience to warm his food and in this sun it was hardly worth it. “I’m going to die all because you couldn’t keep your massive fuckin’ wank staff to yourself.” He shoved his fingers into the packet of ravioli, grabbing a few and shoving them into his mouth.

“You want it again, though.” Roadhog didn’t have to ask. He picked up his own meal, tearing it open more carefully. 

“Hell yeah I do,” Junkrat replied, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to smear some of the sauce off his lips. “Just gimme a few hours to recover, ya horny slut.”

They travelled for a few hours more with the canyon on the left. Junkrat had just enough space between his knees in the sidecar to tinker as they drove, and occasionally there would be a small bang and a curse, but other than that they didn’t talk. The outpost Roadhog remembered appeared on the horizon just after noon, hazy and distant, and it took them almost another hour to reach it. There were a dozen or so buildings clustered together, most of them sun-bleached and sturdy. The largest was the general store, the entire bottom level of which was a garage. There were a few vehicles parked inside, and as Roadhog slowed and eased his bike through the wide door, a couple of the occupants glanced up to give him disinterested looks.

Places like these were far from sacred among junkers. Fights could break out anywhere at any time, but there was an unwritten agreement not to seek them out without reason. The value of having a relative haven like this outpost was greater than the value of ripping it apart in a fit of bloodlust. Usually.

Roadhog walked the bike into an empty section of the garage, giving his nearest neighbor a glance and a grunt. The other junker barely returned the acknowledgement, making it clear she was more interested in patching her tire than making small talk. Before Junkrat could even get himself out of his sidecar, Roadhog circled around to grab him by the harness he wore, yanking him up and out to put him on his feet beside it. It took him a second to catch his balance, then he scowled at Roadhog, letting out a vicious hiss before going to work booby-trapping the bike so no one would touch it while they were gone.

One there were a solidly intimidating mess of wires guarding the engine, Roadhog nodded to a door through the back of the garage the led onto a stairwell to reach the rest of the shop. As they slipped through it, Junkrat in the lead, Roadhog reached out to slide a hand around his throat the moment they were partially blocked from view, drawing him back against his belly. Junkrat started to struggle, opening his mouth to yell something, but Roadhog gripped tighter, cutting off his air before he could make a sound. Both his hands flew up to Roadhog’s as he kicked back towards him, nails digging in, but Roadhog nuzzled in against his ear.

“Be quiet,” he growled through the mask. “Relax.”

Junkrat’s hands tensed, then relaxed as he seemed to get that Roadhog hadn’t just decided to murder him. Or, if he had, Junkrat realized there was little to nothing he could do from where this position. Besides, Roadhog’s thumb was tracing along Junkrat’s jaw and down over his pulse point.

Easing the pressure a little to let him draw in a breath, Roadhog wrapped his other hand around Junkrat’s skinny hip and dragged him back towards him so his crotch was flush with his ass.

“Say stop,” he growled softly, and Junkrat instantly shook his head, pushing Roadhog’s hand a little more firmly towards his throat. Roadhog chuckled almost silently, the sound rumbling low in his throat. He brought his other hand to the front of Junkrat’s shorts, groping him more directly and feeling a whine caught behind the pressure of his fingers.

Roadhog held him there for a few moments, rubbing and squeezing until Junkrat was squirming against the grip on his throat. Behind them, the sound of people bustling around the garage made it clear that they weren’t alone. Roadhog could just see Junkrat turning to try and look back, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, probably wondering if someone was going to come and see him being felt up. It wouldn’t have surprised Roadhog if being seen only made him harder.

After a final firm squeeze, Roadhog released Junkrat all at once, letting him stumble a step forward before catching him by the chest harness again before his knees could go weak.

“Bastard,” Junkrat hissed, voice hoarse and thick. He twisted in Roadhog’s grip, batting at his hand until he let go. “Fucking pervert.”

Roadhog just started forward again, nudging Junkrat back into motion up the wooden steps. Junkrat kept cursing under his breath all the way up, but was remarkably good about sticking close to Roadhog’s side as they browsed the sparse selection on the shelves, perhaps hoping Roadhog would back him into another corner and have his way with him again.

The shopkeeper knew Roadhog from years before and offered him a fair enough deal on supplies. Refilling the water tank was the most expensive part of the equation, but it wasn’t something they could compromise on when the next outpost would be five days ride away. In the sun, nothing killed faster than thirst except a bullet, and Roadhog would take one of those before he ran out of water in the desert again.

Junkrat had his own funds for his supplies, bartering and snapping over every coin and trade-off. Roadhog felt a little bad for getting him riled up before unleashing him on the shop owner, but it wasn’t anyone’s first rodeo and they headed back downstairs as the sun started to dip towards the horizon. There was a communal space they could set up for the night in a building that looked like it might have been a church once and they staked out a place against a wall near the door. 

There were only a few other junkers calling the place home for the night and voices were low and short. Even against the cracked ceilings, though, Junkrat’s voice was sharper and louder than anything around. Roadhog caught a few annoyed glances their way, but it wasn’t quite enough to make it worth starting something. Eventually Junkrat set up for first watch, leaving Roadhog to bed down with his back to something solid. Even here, it paid to keep watch.

Halfway through the night, Roadhog awoke to Junkrat nudging him awake, already trying to climb onto the sleeping bag himself. Roadhog huffed out a sigh, catching Junkrat by the forearm and dragging him in against his chest. He rolled onto his back, pulling Junkrat along with him.

“What are you doing?” Junkrat demanded, starting to squirm at once. He kicked a leg out to knee Roadhog in the ribs, but Roadhog reached to pull him more fully atop him, forcing him to straddle his waist just above the curve of his stomach. Junkrat leaned forward, bracing both hands on Roadhog’s chest and frowning. As his fingers curled, his metal hand pinched a little against Roadhog’s skin. “There’s people here.”

Roadhog brought both hands to Junkrat’s ass, squeezing sharply and making him gasp and collapse forward until his forehead was resting against Roadhog’s shoulder. He rocked his hips slightly back into the touch and Roadhog brought one hand around to the front of his shorts. Junkrat stiffened, biting his lip, and gave his head a little shake.

“Roadie, there’s people--”

“Shh,” Roadhog said, turning slightly to nuzzle against Junkrat’s gunpowder-scented hair. He pressed his thumb in against the bulge at the front of Junkrat’s shorts, rubbing steadily and making him bite back a gasp.

“N-no--” Junkrat said softly, turning a little to look behind them. His nails bit more firmly into Roadhog’s chest. “No-- Stop, Mako, stop--”

Roadhog let his hands fall, resting on his own chest as Junkrat leaned over him, catching his breath.

“No?” he repeated softly, and Junkrat shook his head fiercely.

“I wan’ you. Not a bunch of random fuckers listenin’,” Junkrat mumbled, lifting his head up. “C’mon. Don’t make me.”

“Not making you do anything,” Roadhog said firmly, bringing his hands to rest on Junkrat’s hips, holding him without restraining him. “Only if you want it.”

“I want--” Junkrat started, glancing over his shoulder again and hunching his back even more than he usually did. “Take me outta here. Fuck me right. Not here, though.”

Roadhog gave a soft snort, but nodded. Only the couple of junkers who were up keeping watch even glanced at them as they gathered up their sleeping bags and packs, the dim moonlight meaning detail was all but invisible indoors. Roadhog led the way back outside, and once they were a ways from the building, Junkrat pressed up to his side.

They walked until the outpost was lost over a slight rise in the endless desert. Roadhog slowed as they came to a place where a concrete foundation had once stood, the one side leaving a depression in the dirt where the other was piled up. It was as good a shelter as any for the time, and he threw down the sleeping bag, kicking it out to its full size before looking back towards where Junkrat was watching him.

“Need to talk?” Roadhog asked. “You like talking.”

Junkrat frowned. “Not about this shit.”

Roadhog sank down into a seated position on the sleeping bag, not bothering to respond. He saw Junkrat fidget, then cross his arms.

“You stopped when I said stop!” he said sharply a moment later, words hard and eyes darting everywhere but Roadhog’s face. “Don’t need to talk about shit besides that. We’re fuckin’ good.”

“Fair enough,” Roadhog said. He wasn’t going to squeeze words out of Junkrat. “Come here.”

Junkrat took a step, then another, but halted an arm’s length away. “Make me.”

Roadhog lunged forward, grabbing Junkrat by the wrist and dragging him the last few steps to stumbling into him. Losing his balance, Junkrat grabbed for Roadhog’s shoulders, ending up draped against him for a second. Before he could recover, Roadhog’s hands were on his ass again, and this time he got a whimper for his trouble.

“Still hurts from you grabbin’ me yesterday--” Junkrat started, tone petulant, but it turned into a breathy moan as Roadhog squeezed harder, making his knees buckle slightly. Whatever pain he was feeling, it was going right to his cock, and as he nuzzled against Roadhod’s neck, Roadhog could see the bulge starting to tent his shorts. 

“You don’t want me to share you,” Roadhog said. “You want to be my toy so I can play with you whenever I want. I’ll keep you all to myself.”

“Hurts--” Junkrat hissed, shoving his ass into Roadhog’s hands more firmly. “Hurts, Hog. Do it more.”

Kneading his ass more firmly, Roadhog nuzzled in towards Junkrat’s ear. “You think you’re ready to get fucked again?”

Junkrat made a strangled noise. “Don’t ask me!”

“But I want to hear you ask for it,” Roadhog said with a soft snort. “Hear you beg for a cock in you.”

“Roadie!” Junkrat came up on his toes for a moment, nervous and frustrated. “I want it!”

“It’ll hurt. You’re still sore from--”

“I don’t care!”

Roadhog hooked his fingers in Junkrat’s waistband, jerking his shorts down completely. His cock stuck out between them, and Roadhog got Junkrat’s knees to buckle again by sliding his two fingers along it and urging a drop of pre-come from the tip.

“You’re going to ride me this time,” Roadhog said, growling the words right in Junkrat’s ear and getting a nod in response. “You’re going to fuck yourself.”

Junkrat noded, jerking his hips forward to trying and rub up against something, but Roadhog stilled him with a hand at the small of his back. “Shhh. Gotta open you up first. No touching your cock.”

“Roadhog!” Junkrat snapped, frustration and lust battling in his voice. Roadhog gave his outer thigh a sharp smack, making his eyelids flutter.

“Don’t talk back and I’ll spank you later,” Roadhog promised.

Junkrat made a face. “S’posed to be the other way round.”

“Not for you.”

Grumbling softly, Junkrat stiffened to hold his hips still, fingers worrying at the back of Roadhog’s neck. “How d’you want me?”

Instead of answering, Roadhog turned him around with two hands on his hips, pulling him back to sit in his lap. He pressed his own hips forward for a moment, rubbing against the squirming body between his legs, then grabbed Junkrat’s hips to adjust him up and forward, making him splay his slim legs over his thick thighs. The position left him exposed and Roadhog took the opportunity to give him another slow stroke, enjoying the way even the simple touch had him sighing out a moan.

Roadhog had put the lube into one of the pockets of his body armor and it wasn’t hard to retrieve. With Junkrat spread open for him, it didn’t take long to start working a finger inside of him. He was swollen and sore from the day before, but every bit of discomfort seemed to make Junkrat hotter for it, and by the time Roadhog had two fingers pumping in and out of his tender hole, Junkrat was rocking his hips back and forth, eyes half shut and mouth open in a pant.

“That enough, Rat?” Roadhog asked, giving an especially sharp thrust and making Junkrat whine. “Ready to ride my cock?”

“Yeah--” he replied, head lolling back to expose a throat that really needed more bruises on it. Roadhog used his free hand to shove his mask up a little, exposing his mouth, and latched on hard. Junkrat cried out, hips jerking, as Roadhog sucked a dark bruise right where it would be nearly impossible to hide. When Roadhog finally released him, he collapsed down with a whimper, bringing his hands up to touch his throat, nearly reverent.

Roadhog slipped his fingers free as Junkrat was distracted, using both hands to open up his clothes and finally free his own length. He’d been completely hard since getting Junkrat into his lap, but he knew better than to rush things. Leaning back to brace one hand on the ground, he gave himself a few strokes. Junkrat twisted to look back, chewing his lip for a second.

“Did it get bigger from yesterday?”

“Just ride it.” Roadhog shifted his hips forward, nudging his cock against Junkrat’s back.

Junkrat turned in place, coming up on his knees for a moment as if contemplating the arrangement. He settled for knee-walking forward until his front was flush with Roadhog’s wide belly, then he reached under himself to put a hand around Roadhog’s cock. The soft pressure made Roadhog sigh, and that seemed to encourage him as he lowered himself down gingerly.

It took a little rocking back and forth with a fierce expression before Roadhog finally breached him, and Junkrat swallowed a sound of pain, almost jerking away. Roadhog put a hand on his back again, huge and soothing, and Junkrat found his determination again, slowly easing his way down. Roadhog had to angle his upper body back a little to give Junkrat room to finally settle as far down as his body would let him, panting with Roadhog almost buried inside of him. The thickness of Roadhog’s thighs made it impossible for him to get all the way down, splayed as he was, but his hands flitted across Roadhog’s chest as if looking for purchase before he finally lifted himself back up and wrapped them around Roadhog’s neck.

“S’fuckin’ hard at this angle,” Junkrat complained. “Can’t you just-- can’t you just fuck me--”

Roadhog let out a soft laugh, then grabbed the hair at the nape of Junkrat’s neck, drawing his head back to expose his throat again. Junkrat tensed, but Roadhog just pressed a soft kiss to the bruise he’d left earlier, making him shiver.

Without much warning beyond that, he surged forward, throwing Junkrat onto his back. With the hand in his hair, it was easy enough to keep him from slamming into the ground too painfully, and Roadhog positioned himself so he could edge up between Junkrat’s legs, forcing him as wide as he could go. As he slid in, he realized he could see Junkrat’s stomach tensing and clenching, and he put a hand down to feel a solid bulge against his abdomen. 

Junkrat seemed to realize it was there, too, and gazed up at Roadhog with bleary eyes, panting. “So fuckin’ big--”

Roadhog drew out a little, the bulge receding under his palm, then thrust in again, making Junkrat cry out. He was deeper than the position the day before had allowed, and he felt a certain satisfaction at knowing he’d been able to so completely take him. Junkrat’s whole body was adjusting to him, giving way to him, and Junkrat was digging his heels into his sides trying to beg him for more.

“I’m going to wreck you,” he growled, putting his hands down on either side of Junkrat’s head and starting to thrust in earnest. Junkrat’s hands flew to his stomach, feeling it distend with each thrust, and he nodded. “Your fucking hole won’t take anything but my cock after this--”

“Mako!” Junkrat practically wailed, shaking his head but rocking back onto the cock inside of him. “Hog, please, please--”

Roadhog thrust in sharply, then his hips stuttered to a stop, buried deep inside Junkrat’s body.

“Jerk yourself off,” he ordered, then leaned down to kiss the center of Junkrat’s sweaty chest. “Come on, Rat. Make yourself come on my cock.”

Junkrat reached down to obey, fingers wrapping around his shaft and stroking furiously. His lips were parted and Roadhog lifted a hand to push a finger into his mouth. Junkrat groaned, opening his mouth wider and letting Roadhog thrust back towards his throat. He gagged, but when Roadhog started to draw his hand away, Junkrat grabbed at his wrist with the hand not getting himself off, pushing his fingers in to thrust again.

He came with a strangled yell, his body tensing around Roadhog’s cock and his throat working helplessly on his fingers. When he finally collapsed back, the bulge in his belly was splattered with come, and Roadhog watched it shift as he started thrusting again. Junkrat cried out, oversensitive and pliant, but let his hands fall to either side of his supine body as Roadhog used him. It didn’t take much longer before Roadhog spilled inside of him, pulling out as the last few spurts of it came to smear it over Junkrat’s ass and thighs, making him shudder.

As soon as Roadhog laid him down, Junkrat rolled onto his side, curling in and pressing his hands to his messy stomach. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” he mumbled, making Roadhog laugh softly. “M’gonna fucking die.”

“You aren’t,” Roadhog said, settling down at his side. “At least, this won’t be what kills you.”

“Hired you to protect me, not fuck me to death,” Junkrat grumbled, eyes closed tight. “Tomorrow, no fucking.”

Roadhog shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

Junkrat lifted his head to scowl at him, then collapsed back down with a groan. “Maybe a little fucking.”

That got a soft chuckle out of Roadhog as he adjusted his mask back to cover his face again and put his clothes back together. “Go to sleep. It’s my watch.”

Junkrat grumbled, but didn’t reply as he scooted in closer to curl up along Roadhog’s thigh. It was easy to lay a hand on his shoulder, and Roadhog kept him in close. After all, it was the easiest way to keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no end to Junkrat’s whining over the next couple of days, and though Roadhog was certainly sympathetic, there was little he could do except offer him a handful of expired painkillers from deep in one of their packs. Even sore, Junkrat was more affectionate and effusive than Roadhog had ever see him, and although it could be a bit wearing at time, he did crack a little smile whenever he saw the occasional junker they passed eyeing the sizeable hickey on Junkrat’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // This chapter caused me no end of grief, but it's finally here!!! Thank you for all your love and support on this little fic of mine! I may come back to it in the future, but for now this is where it's going to wrap up. I can't express how grateful I am to everyone, especially my cheerleaders and beta readers, Harvee and Bunny. I'll definitely be writing more with these boys in the future, so feel free to write me with your suggestions and comments. Thank you everyone, and please check out my tumblr magebirb or my smutty tumblr mageboob. :)

There was no end to Junkrat’s whining over the next couple of days, and though Roadhog was certainly sympathetic, there was little he could do except offer him a handful of expired painkillers from deep in one of their packs. Even sore, Junkrat was more affectionate and effusive than Roadhog had ever see him, and although it could be a bit wearing at time, he did crack a little smile whenever he saw the occasional junker they passed eyeing the sizeable hickey on Junkrat’s neck.

The fact that Junkrat allowed it to be on display might have been pragmatic under other circumstances. Advertising to openly that one was claimed could be a mark of protection, if your partner was strong enough to follow through, but Junkrat seemed to be just as turned on by it as Roadhog was. He’d caught him poking at the bruise more than once, and whenever he wanted quiet it just took grabbing him by the shoulder and grinding his thumb into the bruise to make his knees go weak and a whimper bubble up in his throat.

Roadhog found that the rule about who could touch Junkrat’s cock was difficult to enforce, but well worth it. The eagerness in everything Junkrat did was increased, but he was positively gagging for sex at every opportunity now that he was restricted from being able to freely touch himself. There was a bit of a game to it-- Junkrat would whine and complain and his fingers would creep low on his hips, but it was as much to get Roadhog to pin him and nip at his throat as anything else. He liked being on-edge and buzzing with sexual tension, Roadhog quickly discovered.

The fourth day of waiting for Junkrat’s ass to recover, Roadhog woke up to Junkrat straddling his hips, his hands braced behind him on Roadhog’s thighs as he ground against him slowly. Junkrat’s lips were parted in a pant, and he was already tenting his shorts. Roadhog wouldn’t have been surprised to learn he’d been teasing himself in the few hours before dawn, edging closer and closer until he felt bold enough to wake Roadhog up.

“Please…” he mumbled as Roadhog lifted himself on his elbows to watch him. His whole body was rocking against Roadhog as much as he could, a warm blush spreading down along his chest.

“You’re not supposed to be playing with yourself,” Roadhog pointed out, voice gravelly, and Junkrat shot him a cheeky grin.

“Technically, my hands aren’t anywhere near my junk,” he said, head lolling to one side as he gazed at Roadhog with half-lidded eyes. “Please. I’m aching for it. I want to get off.”

“You’re pushing it,” Roadhog replied, though there was a note of amusement in his voice. “Besides, you love the ache. I remember distinctly you moaned that at me when I was teasing you yesterday.”

Junkrat caught his lip in his teeth for a moment, then sat forward to put his hands on Roadhog’s belly again. “Please. You can put it in me now. I’m not sore anymore.”

Roadhog made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat, then sat up more fully so he could grab Junkrat’s ass. He winced slightly, but pushed back into Roadhog’s hand almost instantly.

“See,” he murmured, his fingers coming up to splay over Roadhog’s collarbones. “See? I’m ready for you.”

Grumbling a laugh, Roadhog stretched, popping his back. “I’m not sure. I’m going to go take a piss. When I come back, you’re going to be bent over the bike ready for me to open you up.”

He dawdled for a little longer than he needed to just to make Junkrat squirm, and when he returned he saw him bent double, legs spread wide behind him and arms folded across the seat. Junkrat was flushed in the face as he glanced up to give Roadhog a smirk, and as he circled around behind him he could see that his cock was hard and red hanging between his legs.

Junkrat’s hole still looked a little swollen and sore, but Roadhog trusted Junkrat and himself to realize if it really was too much. The next outpost wasn’t too much farther-- Roadhog knew it would be big enough that he could find toys there that would make this whole process far easier. Roadhog dropped a hand to give his own thick cock a few strokes, toying with the ring through his slit. Maybe he should make Junkrat suck him hard… But, no. There was something about so summarily taking him that turned him on even more.

Junkrat twisted to look back over his shoulders, bouncing a little on his toes. “Please,” he mumbled, voice muffled as he turned to hide his face in the bend of his elbow. “C’mon, Hog.”

Roadhog chuckled, grabbing the lube from his pocket and spilling some onto his fingers. He’d need to pick up more of that, too. This always required quite a bit at each go, and they didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. He slicked his fingers up, then started to tenderly ease the first one in.

He could hear Junkrat’s fingers bite into the leather of the seat, and as he twisted his finger there was a soft whimper. The tension against him increased sharply as he tried to rock his finger forward, and with a soft sigh he drew it out, making Junkrat gasp in discomfort.

“You’re not ready,” he said flatly. Junkrat twisted to glare at him, though there was more desperation than anger on his face.

“If you don’t fuck me, you’re not going to let me get off!” he spat as if speaking to a particularly dim child. “You have to fuck me!”

“I don’t have to do anything, Rat,” Roadhog said, reaching out to wipe his lube-slick fingers off on the back of Junkrat’s thigh. The casual, demeaning gesture made Junkrat shiver, his cock beading pre-come. “You have gotten me all worked up, though, so you’re going to come here and suck me off before we go.”

Junkrat looked like he might argue, then cursed fiercely and shoved himself upright so he could turn and sink to his knees. Roadhog made sure to stroke his hair and down the back of his neck, comforting him as he gagged and choked on the massive cock down his throat. When Roadhog finally came, he made sure it spilled out across Junkrat’s mouth so he was forced to wipe it up, whining all the while but still completely hard.

It took a while for Junkrat to get dressed and ease himself into to sidecar, but they made decent time since the landscape was mostly a downhill all the way to the horizon. When they stopped for lunch, Roadhog made Junkrat lie across his lap while he rubbed and teased his bulge through his shorts until Junkrat was biting his knuckles to keep from sobbing with frustration and need. He was even shakier than he had been that morning, and Roadhog just sat for a bit with Junkrat curled up in his lap to let him calm back down, petting his hair and scratching gently along his spine. The position made him vaguely wonder if Junkrat would look good with a leather collar around his neck.

Since they were riding towards the sunset, night took a long time to take the world completely, and they stopped only once it was too dark to see. The stars were blurred through the haze of chemicals that always hung in the air, their light diluted, but Junkrat still insisted he could pick out constellations. Maybe he could and they were merely the ones dreamed up by junkers who’d never seen a clear sky. Roadhog’s eyesight wasn’t good enough without the mask to tell and the tinted lenses that saved his vision during the glaring days only made the stars too dim in the dark of night.

Junkrat begged for bruises that night, knowing that they’d been in a populated area the next day and wanting to show off a little. They rocked together, grinding and kissing in the dark of their shelter, and Junkrat whined Roadhog’s name as he left him a collar of bite marks for anyone to see. A few slaps to his ass got him squirming and begging to be fucked, but with how close they were to civilization, Roadhog was determined to wait. Of course, that didn’t stop him from fucking Junkrat between his skinny, lube-slicked thighs until he got himself off. It was a position that seemed to get Junkrat so turned on and worked up that he could barely speak, his cock and balls rubbing against Roadhog’s shaft on each thrust and pushing him towards an edge he was trying desperately not to fall over. 

The next day, Junkrat told Roadhog petulantly that he didn’t even want to be touched if he wasn’t allowed to get off. Roadhog didn’t argue, knowing that by the time they rested for the night, he would have plenty to entertain him with. 

The outskirts of the town were mostly taken up with tents and temporary structures housing junkers staying for a few nights, but as they made their way in, things grew more permanent. This colony had risen up from the wreckage much like the humanity that inhabited it. It was pieced together and threatened to collapse at any moment, but for now it was here and refused to move.

Roadhog found a garage owned by a junker who owed him a favor and left his bike there, leading the way further into town. It was quiet in the hot, scorching afternoon, with most preferring to wait until dusk to conduct their business, but Roadhog could take the heat and it meant fewer prying eyes as they headed towards the structure he remembered from years before. Most “businesses” in this place were fleeting, but the world’s oldest profession always needed a place to be, and Roadhog knew where that was in this town.

As they approached, Junkrat slowed, confusion crossing his face.

“What, I’m not good enough for you?” he asked, nodding towards the house in front of them. It was painted a garish crimson, though the paint was bleached wherever the sun could touch. “Or were you planning to trade me away now that you’ve trained me up?”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Roadhog said, knocking on the door. Junkrat looked unconvinced, but within a minute or so a petite woman with thick arms opened the door, giving them both a judgemental look.

“You here to buy?” she asked, turning slightly to make it obvious she had a well-worn pistol on her hip. If she had any opinions about the two of them, or the hickies on Junkrat’s neck, she didn’t show it.

“Looking for merchandise, not bodies,” Roadhog replied, keeping his hands relaxed and forward. With how twitchy Junkrat was, it was always best to make it clear when a fight wasn’t welcome.

The woman pursed her lips, calculating, then nodded. “We’ve got some we’re willing to sell.”

The inside of the house was dark and quiet, with various draperies to muffle noise and obscure exits. There were a few people around, most of them looking like they were just beginning their days, but Roadhog kept his eyes forward as she led them through to a back room. 

“Wait here,” he growled to Junkrat just before he followed him into the stock room. Junkrat looked offended, like he might argue, but Roadhog added, “I’ll be right back.” and he huffed, taking up position by the door like he was guarding it.

The selection wasn’t wide, but it was suitable. Roadhog knew how to haggle until he had a price that, while steep, was fair. Besides, it was worth having things that wouldn’t cause damage and would last until they could be replaced. The woman seemed satisfied, too, and tucked the money Roadhog had given her into a lockbox before leading him back out to rejoin Junkrat. His purchases were in an opaque cloth bag that, despite Junkrat’s craning, was impossible to see into in the dim light. Roadhog rather liked the element of surprise and kept the bag twisted shut as they headed out into the light again.

He refused to discuss his purchases, despite Junkrat’s prodding, and eventually he just gave up. He was distracted by the attention that his hickies were getting, anyway, preening and sticking close to Roadhog so it was clear where they’d come from. His rictus grin and Roadhog’s blank mask made quite a pair, and everyone kept an eye on them without coming close. It was the ideal, really, in a place like this.

Supplies were easy enough to come by, and Roadhog even found someone selling chunks of honeycomb. The price was exorbitant, but he’d gotten a good deal on the rest of their things that day and expected work soon enough, so he bought a pair and he and Junkrat enjoyed them in the shade of a building.

Dusk fell and business picked up, but Roadhog was more interested in getting Junkrat out of public than seeing what new markets had cropped up. The following night they would need to start asking around for work, but despite his casual exterior, he was excited to work Junkrat over with his new purchases as soon as possible.

They had to pick up the bike and ride for a solid twenty minutes until the lights of Junkertown were hidden over a rise. The first place Roadhog had planned to stop was occupied by another couple of junkers already, so he headed on until they found a different place. Junkrat was buzzing with excitement even before Roadhog stopped the bike, and he bounded out of the sidecar as if fired from a slingshot, circling back to the bags to start digging for the sack he’d seen Roadhog hide there.

“Are you going to show me what the fuck you bought?” he asked as Roadhog came up behind him. Roadhog caught his hands, pulling them away, and nuzzled in against his neck.

“Patience.” Releasing Junkrat, he found the bag quickly and drew it out, nodding towards the hollow they’d chosen to stop in.

“I’ve been waiting to get off for days,” Junkrat whined, following after. Roadhog set the bag down, then turned back towards him.

“Strip.”

“Huh--?”

“Clothes. Off.” Roadhog added the gravel to his voice that always made Junkrat squirm and get hard. Junkrat’s fingers fumbled at a buckle for a moment, then he was grinning and shucking off his things as fast as he could manage. Roadhog smirked, watching him as he drew the lube bottle from his pocket.

As soon as Junkrat was naked, Roadhog stepped forward to grab his hair right at the nape of his neck, making him look up and his knees go weak. There was a goofy smile on his face as Roadhog forced him down to his knees and he opened his mouth eagerly for a finger to slide in deep.

“There’s only one of the toys we’re going to play with tonight,” Roadhog said, thrusting his finger at a lazy rhythm. “But when it’s in you, you’re allowed to get off.”

“Wha’ i’ id?” Junkrat asked, his teeth catching Roadhog’s finger as he tried to form the words. Roadhog didn’t answer, just thrust his finger a little deeper to make Junkrat gag, tears springing to his eyes. His hands flew up to Roadhog’s wrist, but he didn’t push him away.

When Roadhog pulled his finger back, Junkrat leaned forward, gasping a little, then arched up to nuzzle in towards Roadhog’s hand again, kissing across his knuckles.

“Eager,” Roadhog said, and he could see the enjoyment in Junkrat’s eyes as he glanced up towards him. “Good boy.”

Junkrat squirmed in place slightly, but didn’t say a word despite his mouth being free. He was strung tight, ready to snap at the slightest provocation, and Roadhog couldn’t wait to take him apart.

“Over the bike again,” he said, and Junkrat was up in a flash to drape himself across the seat, ass raised and legs spread. His cock wasn’t fully hard yet, so Roadhog drew his finger along his balls and then his shaft, the touch barely enough pressure to tease. With how needy Junkrat was, though, it was enough and he groaned, bucking his hips forward enthusiastically.

Roadhog was still holding the lube and he wet his fingers, pressing in against Junkrat’s hole with one almost immediately. This time, Junkrat didn’t flinch away, though he hissed slightly as he pressed back against him. He was tight, but no longer inflamed and swollen, and Roadhog twisted his finger gently as he added more lube to ease the way.

With how ready Junkrat was, it was easy enough to prepare him, and Roadhog dropped the lube back into his pocket so he could reach into the sack of his purchases. There were only a few objects, and his hand came across the one he was looking for almost immediately.

“Keep breathing,” he reminded Junkrat as he slicked the surface of the plug with lube. It wasn’t particularly large, but it was the biggest they’d had available and it would do. It had a nice narrow neck that was sturdy enough not to tear, and the soft plastic it was made of was colored blue. Junkrat started to twist to see what he was holding, but Roadhog lowered it down to rest the tip against his hole before he could see.

“What is--?” Junkrat asked, his hips twitching slightly as Roadhog started to increase the pressure against him. It occurred to Roadhog that Rat might never have had access to toys like this before, and something about the thought of being the first one to put something filthy like this inside him was particularly appealing. As he was forced to stretch around the plug, Junkrat groaned, arching his back a little and trying to squirm forward. He couldn’t go very far, his hips pressed up against the saddle of the bike, and Roadhog kept pushing until his hole started to open around the unforgiving toy.

Junkrat was panting by the time his rim was stretched around the widest part of the plug, and Roadhog held it there for a second, watching him pant and tremble. When he let go, the plug slid deeper as Junkrat’s hole clenched around the neck and he cried out in surprise, hips jerking forward. 

“You’re doing so good,” Roadhog murmured, putting a hand on the small of Junkrat’s back to soothe him. “Breathe. That’s the hardest part. You’re doing good.”

Junkrat nodded, his eyes bleary as he looked back towards Roadhog. His thighs were trembling, and Roadhog slid a hand under his hip, feeling for his cock. He was still semi-soft, the unfamiliar sensation likely making his erection wane, but a few firm strokes had him moaning, and Roadhog could see him clenching around the plug buried inside of him.

“I’m going to keep you stretched open like this when I’m not fucking you,” Roadhog growled softly, continuing to stroke Junkrat’s cock at an even rhythm. He felt him tense, then buck forward into his hand with a moan. “It’ll be so much easier to open you up this way.”

“Hog--!” Junkrat whined, squirming in place and pushing back toward Roadhog’s bulge. He ground his ass against him, the plug jostling inside of him, and whimpered again.

Roadhog swallowed a moan of his own, straightening up and reaching to grab the lube again. He freed his cock, slicking it with one hand and thumbing the ring that pierced the head and emerged through his slit.

“You wanted to be my little pet,” he said, and Junkrat nodded desperately. “A good toy is always ready to be used.”

“I’m-- I’m good--” Junkrat panted, fingernails biting into the leather of the seat. “I wanna-- ah--”

“Shh…” Roadhog dropped his lube-slick hand between Junkrat’s legs, giving his cock a squeeze before wiping the lube off against Junkrat’s thigh. “Shhh, I’ll make you my good boy.”

Junkrat seemed to understand where Roadhog was going, then, and adjusted his position to bring his thighs together, ass raised. He whimpered as Roadhog positioned himself behind him, nudging forward with his cock until he could slide between his thighs and up against the underside of his cock.

With the plug inside him, it had to be even more intense than the last time Roadhog had fucked him this way, and Junkrat’s eyes rolled back in his head as Roadhog bottomed out, nudging the plug firmly inside him. Whimpering, he squeezed his legs tighter, drawing a soft groan from Roadhog.

“Such a fuckin’ good boy,” Roadhog growled, leaning forward to murmur the words right into Junkrat’s ear. “You gonna get off on this? Gonna come being my little toy?”

Junkrat’s ragged nails scrabbled for purchase against the seat of the bike, nodding helplessly. Roadhog freed a hand from holding Junkrat’s hip to shove his mask up so he could kiss at his neck, drawing a pained whine from the man below him. It seemed to be enough to shove him over the edge, because suddenly Junkrat stiffened, his mouth open in a silent yelp, and the space Roadhog was fucking was suddenly slick and wet with come.

He didn’t stop thrusting, though Junkrat’s whines and whimpers meant he was surely oversensitive. Still, he just felt for Roadhog’s hand, holding on desperately as Roadhog finished using him. Each thrust made him cry out softly, but he kept his legs tight together, his ass clenched around the plug and prolonging the spasms of his intense orgasm.

When Roadhog came, it joined the mess already smearing Junkrat’s stomach and the seat of the bike. He growled, thrusting a few times more, then pulled his cock free, trailing wet across the backs of Junkrat’s thighs. He looked wrecked, a complete mess, and Roadhog wished he could capture the image somehow. He knew Junkrat would get off on seeing himself this way.

“Stay there,” he said, though by the looks of it Junkrat couldn’t have gotten up if he wanted to. Smiling, Roadhog went and grabbed a rag from one of the packs, coming back to slide an arm around Junkrat’s chest and slowly lift him into a standing position. He wiped off the seat, then tenderly started to wipe down Junkrat’s stomach, holding him upright all the while.

Junkrat was quiet and pliant, nuzzling into every touch and twitching whenever a motion shifted the plug inside him. Roadhog just carried him over to the hollow they’d planned to sleep in, gently lowering him down on his side before going to fetch the sleeping bags. By the time he returned, Junkrat was already drowsy and half-asleep, but he snuggled in with a little sigh as Roadhog settled down next to him.

“I’m good,” he mumbled softly, hiding his face against the curve of Roadhog’s thigh. Roadhog smiled, reaching down to stroke his hair back gently. He didn’t need to say it back-- by the smile on Junkrat’s face he already knew.


End file.
